Kurt Russell
Kurt Vogel Russell is an American television and film actor. He is is perhaps best known for his roles as Jack Burton in the 1986 martial arts comedy film, , R.J. MacReady in the 1982 sci-fi horror film, , and in the 1981 sci-fi action film, and its 1996 sequel, . More recently, he played Santa Claus in the Netflix family comedy film, The Christmas Chronicles. He had multiple Disney roles. As a child, he portrayed Dexter Riley in The Strongest Man in the World, Now You See Him, Now You Don't, and The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, and Edward "Whitey" White, Jr. in Follow Me, Boys!. As a teenager, he played Sidney Bower in The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band. As an adult, he voiced Adult Copper in the 1981 animated film, The Fox and the Hound, and portrayed the titular character in Captain Ron, Steven Post in The Barefoot Executive, Ray Ferris in Charley and the Angel, Ronnie Gardner in The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit, Bart in Superdad, in the 2004 biographical sports film Miracle, The Commander in the 2005 superhero film Sky High, and Ego the Living Planet in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Disney Roles Follow Me Boys.jpg|'Edward "Whitey" White, Jr.' (Follow Me, Boys!) Drdisneymf.PNG|'Dexter Rilley' (The Strongest Man in the World, Now You See Him, Now You Don't, and The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes) Captain-ron-1.jpg|'Captain Ron Rico' (Captain Ron) Copper as an Adult.jpg|'Adult Copper' (The Fox and the Hound) The Commander.jpg|'The Commander' (Sky High) Coach Herb Brooks.jpg|'Herb Brooks' (Miracle) Steven Post.jpg|'Steven Post' (The Barefoot Executive) Charley and the Angel 2.jpg|'Ray Ferris' (Charley and the Angel) Ronnie Gardner.png|'Ronnie Gardner' (The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit) superdad.jpg|'Bart' (Superdad) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 141.jpg|'Ego the Living Planet' (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Gallery kurt-russell-goldie-hawn-wyatt-russell--6846329-.jpg|Russell with his partner, Goldie Hawn, and their son, Wyatt in May 2011. Kurt Russel SDCC.jpg|Russell speaks at the 2016 San Diego Comic Con Trivia *Russell originally auditioned for the role of Han Solo in Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. However, Harrison Ford was cast at the end.Kurt Russell Star Wars Audition at YouTube Years later, he was originally considered for the role of Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace along with several other actors. However, Liam Neeson was cast at the end.17 Things To Know About Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace at Phactual *Russell was also considered along Jack Davenport and Tommy Lee Jones to voice Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, but James Garner was cast at the end. *Russell was close to Walt Disney himself and he credits him for making his career. Disney's last words he wrote were in fact 'Kurt Russell' which, to this day, has not been verified as to why. Russell himself does not know the significance of it either stating "I don't know what it's connected to". References Category:Actors Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Voice actors Category:Males Category:Disney Legends Category:Sky High Category:American people Category:People Category:Mouse Factory Guest Hosts Category:The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Category:1950s births Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Superdad Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Captain Ron Category:The Barefoot Executive Category:Charley and the Angel Category:The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Comics Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Fox Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe